As known, in the last years there has been a widespread use of equipment for rapidly drying the laundry especially during the winter or in rooms and/or with no heating system and/or located in areas with a high humidity level.
This equipment usually comprises a resistance heater adapted to heat the surrounding air and a blower adapted to direct the heated air into the room where the laundry is being dried.
Such equipment often requires sliding plastic sheets covering the laundry for preventing the dispersion of heat and for concentrating the heat in the area where the drying operation must be performed.
It is easily understood that the conventional apparatus for drying the laundry increases the room temperature and causes the evaporation of the water contained in the laundry. The evaporated water is dispersed in the room increasing the humidity level of the room air.
Consequently, the laundry dries slower and the air which is again aspirated by the apparatus will eventually irreparably damage the apparatus.